Beautiful Disaster
by AnimeTasha
Summary: This si another story on MediaMiner. Its a songfic that relates to Kai, the song is 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson. so R&R rated just in case


Don't own any of the Beyblade characters or lyrics 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson, but I own the oc.

….Beautiful Disaster….

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

'Kai… why don't you trust anyone, I'm here but you don't even acknowledge my existence. Dam you… all you do is wallow in self-pity, I'm here talk to me… it would be best to tell someone even if you hate me' she thought as she hung her head. "I don't tell people of my past… because it's my problem, no one else's," he said breaking the silence. Her head slowly rose to meet his crimson eyes.

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_Just ain't right_

_Just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know_

I don't know what he's after 

"Why not let us help you" she said holding Kai's hand now, "no… its my problem… stay out of it" he growled getting up from the porch and heading for the river. She got up and ran after him. 'Kai… you need someone to care for you… let that someone be me… please' she thought with tears streaming down her face as she ran. She finally caught up to the blunette; he was near the water watching it run away from him and life. 'Why can't life be like that?' he questioned him self as he watched the water run.

She stood by his side, taking his hand and not letting go. "Kai… I wish you would tell someone… so then they could understand… I want… I need to know so I can understand," she said squeezing his hand. He jumped; no one had ever been that concerned before, Kai squeezed back and she jumped this time. 'Let me understand… I want to be here for you… I'm not going anywhere' she thought resting her head on his shoulder.

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

If I cold hold on 

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_ Or just a beautiful disaster 

Kai looked at her and thumbed away the stray tears racing down her checks; she looked up to eye level before receiving a soft smile. 'He smile's… but he should he has a wonderful smile' she thought losing her self in his smile and crimson eyes. I guess she had been lost in his eyes for a while, and then he pushed her way. "Kai… what is wrong?" she questioned looking at him with big, sad puppy dog eyes.

_He's magic and myth_

As strong as what I believe 

_A tragedy with_

_More damage then a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

"My life is nothing you should worry about" he said turning his back, "Kai… I want to know… so I can understand, and then you know you have someone who cares," she said leaning her head against his back. "You don't need to get involved in my life… Kara" he whispered trying not to make it obvious he was about to cry.

_Hold on tight_

_Baby hold on tight_

_Oh and I don't know_

I don't know what he's after 

"Kai… I never want you to be alone… at least you wont be anymore, I'm here for you to talk to when you wish" Kara said hugging him while he sobbed into her chest. Kai didn't stop his sobbing, no he just sobbed on and on while she rubbed his back and told him she was there for him.

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

If I could hold on _Through the tears and the laughter _ _Would it be beautiful_ Or just a beautiful disaster _I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterically_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

Waiting so long 

Kara could tell he was happy to have someone who cares for him, after all having no mother or father and instead having an evil grandfather. Kai had never really had anyone to be there for him in his life. She held him close, never wanting to let go of Kai, she could tell now she felt other feelings for him now.

_He's soft to touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh and I don't know_

I don't know what he's after 

He then pushed her away, "leave me be… I don't need someone playing with my mind," he said raising his voice to her. She fell to the ground, "Kai… I want to be there for you," she yelled trying to get him to understand. "No… no one ever wants to help me… I'm always alone" he screamed holding his head and dropping to his knees.

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

If I could hold on 

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_ Or just a beautiful disaster 

Kara crawled over to him and held him tightly to her once more, trying to carm him once more. "Shh… I promise to never leave you… I will never leave you," she whispered into his ear. She rocked back and forth holding the sobbing blunette close to her, never letting the space between them brake. She sat there holding him rocking back and forth; reinsuring him she would never leave him. And then he fell asleep, 'he hadn't slept like this for ages' she thought pushing a few stray strands of hair behind his ear. She never left his side from there on.

_He's beautiful_

_He's so beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

Hoped u liked please review and tell me if it needs changing.


End file.
